Pirates of the Caribbean: Fan Fiction Movie Script
by PiratesLover
Summary: This is the second part of the Pirates of the Caribbean: Fan Fiction Movie Script! Its really short compared to the others, but you'll love it! The story continues with Teague and Victoria, and now Jack has joined them too! Enjoy!


**Part 2:**

Teague and Victoria as you well know were married, and returned to ShipWreck Cove safe and sound. Soon afterwards, Teague found out that when his father had died, he made Teague the Pirate Lord of Madagascar. His father's wishes where that when he died, Teague would take his father's place as a Pirate Lord. But, the only way that would happen would be if the other Pirate Lords decided that Teague was ready for the job! So the hiding of Cortez's Sword was a test to see if Teague was ready to take his father's place, and he passed! So now Teague is the Pirate Lord of Madagascar! Oh, I forgot to mention that Teague is a father! During those 5 years, Teague and Victoria had a son. They called him Jack, and he would become a captain like his father. One day he would even be the Pirate Lord of Madagascar! But that will happen soon enough, let's get on with the story.

Scene 1: 5 Years in the Future

Victoria: Teague! Jack! Dinner's ready!

Jack: (He's outside playing) Coming mom! (Runs into the house)

(Jack runs into the kitchen and sits down on the table, Teague follows him shortly afterward)

Jack: What's for dinner mom?

Victoria: Beef-Stew, your favorite.

Jack: Thanks! (Starts to eat)

Teague: Again? We had this last night, come on!

Victoria: Oh Teague, grow up. See, even Jack is eating it. If he can eat it, so can you!

Teague: Fine… grumble, mutter

Victoria: I swear! Sometimes Jack acts more mature than you do!

Teague: Hahaha. Very funny. (starts to eat stew)

Victoria: See! It's not that bad, now finish it all up.

Teague: Yes, Victoria.

Victoria: (Sits down and starts to eat it, camera pans out)

Scene 2: I'll Never Tell!

(Victoria is tucking Jack into bed)

Jack: Goodnight mom! Don't let the bed bugs bight!

Victoria: (Laughs) I'll make sure they don't bight me! Goodnight, Jack!

(Leaves room and closes the door behind her, walks into the kitchen where Teague is)

Teague: Is he asleep?

Victoria: Yes.

Teague: Do you want to take a walk on down to the shore?

Victoria: That would be fun! Let's go!  
(They set off)

(Now they're on the beach shore, it's a full moon)

Teague: Do you remember when the first time we met?  
Victoria: (Blushes) Yeah, it was when we were 15. You were moping the floor, when you stood up and accidentally spilled the bucket water on me!

Teague: Yeah, I was really lucky that I did, or I would have never met you.

Victoria: Aww! That's so sweet, I'm glad you did spill that water on me!

Lord Cutler Beckett: (Appears from behind them) Well I'm not glad.

(Teague and Victoria stand up quickly and turn around to face him)  
Teague: Who are you and what are you doing here?!

Lord Cutler Beckett: I'm surprised you don't know who I am. Especially since it was you who killed my father! (Draws his sword)

Teague: (Draws his sword) I never killed anyone!

Lord Cutler Beckett: Liar! YOU KILLED MY FATHER LORD TIM BECKETT!

Teague: Beckett? Lord Cutler Beckett!

Lord Cutler Beckett: Yes. When I found out that my father was killed by a pirate, I vowed to kill all pirates from that day on. To rid the world of pirates, that is my goal. But a little birdie told me that the pirate that killed my father was in a small cottage on the shore of Port Royal. And what do I find when I get here? None other than the famous Pirate Lord of Madagascar, Captain Teague.

Victoria: What do you want with us?!  
Lord Cutler Beckett: Nothing much, just the Sword of Cortez.

Victoria: (Taken back, she's sputtering) Excuse me? I don't …

Lord Cutler Beckett: (Cuts her off) SILANCE! I know that it was Teague's job to hide the sword and you went with him to hide it too, and I want the location of the sword.

Victoria: You'll never get it, Teague will never tell!

Teague: Victoria! Not now.

Lord Cutler Beckett: (Points sword in Victoria's direction) I suggest you take your husband's advice.

Teague: Leave her out of this! It's me you want.

Lord Cutler Beckett: Actually, I don't care which of you it is that spills the secret. You both know the secret, so I just have to get one of you to tell me the secret location.

Victoria: Well neither of us will tell you!

Lord Cutler Beckett: (Chuckles) I only need one of you to tell, and I have my ways of making you talk.

Teague: What makes you think I'll tell you? Nothing will ever make me tell you.

Lord Cutler Beckett: (Points his sword towards Victoria) Now will you tell me?

Teague: What are you doing!?

Lord Cutler Beckett: Tell me where the Sword of Cortez is, or she will die.

Teague: …

Lord Cutler Beckett: I'm waiting.

Victoria: Don't tell him Teague!

Lord Cutler Beckett: Well?  
Teague: … I'll tell. It's in the field east of ShipWreck Cove. (Spins around and slashes Beckett)  
Lord Cutler Beckett: Really?

Teague: (Turns his back to Beckett, then spins around really quickly and slashes Beckett. Beckett Brings the sword away from Victoria, and stops the sword form hitting him) No.

Lord Cutler Beckett: You shouldn't have done that!

(Fight scene, fight scene)

Teague: You'll never find out where the sword is hidden!

(Fight scene, fight scene)

Lord Cutler Beckett: Really?

Teague: Yeah!

(Lord Cutler Beckett runs towards Victoria)  
Teague: (Teague runs after him, trying to stop him) Victoria! Look out!

(Victoria turns around to see what it is, when Lord Cutler Beckett stabs her)  
Teague: VICTORIA!!

Lord Cutler Beckett: Tell me NOW!

(Fight scene, fight scene)  
(Teague backs into a tree and an apple falls on Beckett's head, knocking him unconscious)

Teague: VICTORIA! (Runs to where she lays, drops to the ground on his knees) Victoria, I'm sorry.

Victoria: It's ok, but Teague, there's one thing.

Teague: Yes? What is it?

Victoria: Take care of Jack.

Teague: (Holding back tears) I will.

Victoria: Teague, one last thing.

Teague: Yes! Anything!

Victoria: I love you.

Teague: I love you too!

(Victoria dies, Teague cries and then heads back to the house to get Jack)

Scene 3: Leaving Without Victoria

Teague: (Bursts into Jack's room and wakes him up) Jack, we've got to go.

Jack: Where are we going?

Teague: Somewhere. Pack some of your most important stuff into your bag and put on some traveling clothes.

Jack: Ok, dad.

(Teague heads to pack his stuff, and when it's done they head for the ship)

Scene 4: Anchors Away

(Teague and Jack are sailing away from Port Royal, they are heading to ShipWreck Cove)

Jack: Dad, where is mom?  
Teague: …

Jack: Dad, where is she?

Teague: … She stayed behind.

Jack: Why?  
Teague: … So we could get away.

Jack: Oh, who's chasing us?

Teague: Lord Cutler Beckett.

Jack: Why?  
Teague: That's enough! … I'm sorry Jack, why don't you head downstairs and get some sleep.

Jack: Ok, dad! I love you. (Hugs Teague)

Teague: I love you too. Now go get some rest.

(Jack heads down to the living quarters)

Teague: … (Hums "Hoist the Colors") Life isn't going to be the same, is it Victoria?

Scene 5: ShipWreck Cove

(Teague and Jack get off the Wicked Wrench, and head towards the Pirate Lord's meeting place)  
Pirate Lord #2: Hello, Teague. What do you want?

Teague: I'm looking for the Pirate Lord of Singapore, where is he?

Pirate Lord #1: I'm right here. (Looks at the other Pirate) You can go now.

Pirate Lord #2: Yes, sir.

Teague: Sir, before we discuss the situation, can I set Jack down. I don't want him to hear what I have to say.

Pirate Lord #1: Let us go, you can have the room right next to the Brethren Court Room.

Teague: Thank you sir. Jack lets go set our stuff down.

Jack: Ok!

(They place their things in the room, and Teague leaves Jack there. Teague then heads back to where the Pirate Lord is waiting)

Pirate Lord #1: What happened?

Teague: … Lord Cutler Beckett came to the house, where he attacked Victoria and me… He asked us where the sword was… Then he threatened to kill Victoria unless I told him where the sword was. I tried to stop him. …He killed Victoria… She's dead.

Pirate Lord #1: …

Teague: Her last wishes where for me to take care of Jack, but I don't know how to take care of a kid! (Buries his face in his hands) What am I going to do?

Pirate Lord #1: Why don't you stay here for a while? It would be the best idea, for now that is.

Teague: Ok, thank you sir. We will stay here for a while.

Pirate Lord #1: I'll need to call another meeting, so we can discuss what we are going to do with the sword. We will need to move it now that the E.I.A. has learned of it, again. I will call for you when all the other Pirate Lords have arrived.

Teague: Thank you sir, again.

(Pirate Lord leaves the room)

Scene 6: The Brethren Court Decides

(All the Pirate Lords are gathered around a table in the Court)

Pirate Lord #1: It has come to our attention that the E.I.A. has once again learned about the sword of Cortez. You have been called here again to decide who should hide the sword, and where it should be hidden.

Another Random Pirate: Why do we need to hide it again? The E.I.A. still don't know where it is! Wouldn't it be safer to keep it where it is?

A Lot of Other Pirates: Yeah!

Pirate Lord #1: It would be better if someone were to go and retrieve it, and then bring it back to ShipWreck Cove. The Sword would be much safer here than it is there.

Pirates: (murmur between themselves, after a while they come to a conclusion)

Pirate: We have come to the conclusion that someone should go and retrieve the Sword of Cortez, and bring it back to ShipWreck Cove.

Pirate Lord #1: Now we must decide on who will go and retrieve the sword.

Clarence: (Stands up boldly) I will, sir!

Pirate Lord #1: Do you want to do this? It is a very dangerous job!

Clarence: Yes, sir! I want to do something important, sir, and what a better way to do it than by retrieving the Sword of Cortez, sir!

Pirate Lord #1: (Chuckles) We will consider you for the duty, you may go now. But be ready for us to call you.

Clarence: (Runs up to the Pirate Lord and shakes his hand vigorously) Thank you, sir! Thank you very much! (Runs out of the room)

Pirate Lord #1: The meeting is dismissed.

(Everyone gets up and leaves, including Teague. Teague heads to his room where Jack is)

Teague: (Chuckles) Poor kid, he doesn't know what he's gotten himself into.


End file.
